Hiei
Hiei is a A-Ranked missing-nin whom is defected from Iwagakure. Despite his premature, innocent looking complexion, he's actually a mercenary for hire and is also available for bombing and terrorist attacks upon a target of his client's choice. He is fascinated with explosions, often loving to make things erupt in a explosion. But the thing he admires the most, is art. He could be defined as an art addict. Appearance A while haired boy whom is quite short for his age, standing at 5'1. He has not a muscular build but is known to be proficient in taijutsu can deal quite the painful strike to his opponent easily. His body is thin, pretty average showing that he does not do any physical workouts hinting that he is likely a range fighter instead of a close range one. His hair is a white-grayish color, while his eyes are simply plain black. His skin is pale-ish, yet his complexion is nothing near his age. It is youthful, sorta premature making people believe he's two or three years younger than he really is. On his hands, there are 'mouths' that are actually the result of the Iwagakure Kinjutsu implant that he was capable of thieving from Iwagakure during his defection. He was always clever and cunning. As for clothing, the boy usually just wears a gray turtle-neck sweater, quite thin in material. Then he has gray and black camouflage-like patterned arm warmers that take up most of his forearms, over the sweater of course. There are evidently, bandages that mummify his wrist and hands up to the tips of his fingers. He likes to wear a black hooded-cape. The cape is separated uniquely into three loose sections. Around his waist is a thick belt that has several large pouches attached to it, all around the belt. It is unknown what is inside of them or the reason why he needs so many pouches. His pants are loose and comfortable, wrongly assumed to be sweat pants. They are the exact same color and pattern as his arm warmers. For footwear, he wears normal shinobi sandals. Personality Hiei's personality is quite cool, calm, and collected most of the time with some sarcasm and humor in his voice. He likes to tease people and mess with them unless he knows they'll tick faster than a usual person. He has a comical way with words and will always have something more on the lighter type of mood to say. When he's bored, he will usually start trouble, and/or chaos with a 'bang'. that, or he will do the more peaceful version of entertaining himself and will stick to molding clay, or doing some other variation of art. He has a violent side to him, where he likes to explode just about anything in existence. He loves to destroy things, he's a demolition expert. He will also not mind being paid to do a act of terrorism such as a bombing. As long as the pay's good and worthy. He likes to gain more and more power, but he won't be greedy with it and try and take whatever he sees. He does things based on his greatest wants, and how it'd match him exactly. History A boy whom grew up very poor on the streets, his mother the only one taking care of him. They lived in a beat up apartment, that served as a whorehouse of only one woman, and that was Hiei's mother. He had to watch as she became a sort of 'toy' to other men for money, that was their only hope of making anything. Making any money or surviving. Soon, it ended up with Hiei being included in the whole process as well when a man requested the kid for a high amount of extra money. That's how Hiei's hell began, living in Iwagakure. It was sad what he had to go through at such an early stage of life. His father didn't even care about them either, having left his pregnant mother like she was a paper bag on the road. Rich bastard didn't care about them until later on in Hiei's worsening life, when he requested that Hiei be handed over to him. His mother was a one man army of resistance in it, but she thought that if his father took him, he'd be more healthy, more happy then he would be poor on the streets. She gave him up, with tears filling her eyes. Hiei never saw her again after that. Living a life with his father was not how his mother expected it to be. He turned out being a sex slave for his father and anyone who worked by him. He lived in a small, crowded room. The door was locked at all times, and there was no window in it. He suffered in here, emotionally and mentally. But he was fed three times a day as usual. Other than that, he had nothing.He was nothing in that room, nothing to do. Eventually, there was another use for him, to go on with the slave occupation. He could be a experiment for his father and his scientists. Thus, he was experimented on painfully. He had drugs put into him, odd fluids injected, his insides played with and sometimes they never even used a numbing substance. One day, they decided to do a experiment that they thought would be their best. When experimenting on Hiei they found out he had a trade of a unique chakra that could be defined as 'the explosive trait of Iwagakure', the kekkei genkai Explosion Release. They knew that the explosion corps of Iwagakure usually had that kekkei genkai, and it was rare in general. So was the Kinjutsu usually put on the explosive corps members. Their plot was to add the kinjutsu to Hiei. They did a whole operation, and even put Hiei to sleep for it... By knocking him out violently. They performed the ritual on his hands, and his heart. The task was rigorous, because life-costing mistakes were nearly made. But it turned out to be a success, with a recoiling effect of Hiei often having terrible internal pains. He wasn't not dealt gently with afterwards, and he often lost his temper emotionally and it was hellish what he'd do. At some point, he lost his temper so bad that he pulled off something that he thought he'd never pull off. He had gained access to his Explosion Release chakra and dealt a single brutal punch to one of his 'clients', and blew them to absolute pieces, splattering their very remain against the wall. Blood everywhere. He decided to take advantage of this. A crooked grin stretched his face out, and hell broke loose that night. He smashed the door out, he blew out walls and entire sectors of the manor. He killed many people and was not afraid to splatter their gore right in front of his own eyes. He loved explosions, admired them and the way the walls were painted elegantly with body parts, blood and guts. He called it artistic. A work of art. This is where he got it from. He even killed his father with a landmine fist to the very face and this situation was much too gory and gruesome to even explain. Hiei left in triumph, determined to make something of himself now. He found out a place for him in life, a way to make himself happy. And he left a entire manor burning to ash, drawing attention from the whole country... The culprit, never officially found. A year afterwards, Hiei made his return to the Land of Earth. He was the one who played the terrorist of the Land of Earth, the Bombing Artist, and he left Iwagakure and several other Earth Country villages in shambles, awe and fear. He was the bomber of the Northwest, and word of him would soon hit the bingo books, he knew it. The funny thing, and interesting thing was, he was being paid for it all. Thousands and millions he requested, and he got the jobs done perfectly. Sometimes, he killed even his client, if he found them untrustworthy. That's how he got his name in history, and down in the books. Customized Techniques Pandora's Box: Seal - A technique that requires the Bakuton kekkei genkai to perform, and is only known by Hiei in specific. Hiei will take a large wad of clay, and clasp it between his hands and allow the kinjutsu on both his hands to play with it. It will take a while to prepare the jutsu, which is why he usually makes a clone to take over his place before performing the technique. When the technique is done being prepared, he will separate his hands to reveal a small, elegantly and oddly designed box. He will then chuck it or drop it towards his target, and he will form the seal required to detonate the box. Cracks will form, scarily, all over the box and continue to spread and become deeper, until the cracks finally break the box open and flashing a very bright light capable of blinding all whom catch it's light in their sight, besides Hiei of course. It'll take three seconds to finally detonate into a large-scale explosion of 20 meters, and anything caught in the explosion will be caught in what happens afterwards. The explosion, after spreading to twenty meters, will suddenly retract and be absorbed into it's source that is the box. The pieces of the box will regenerate, and take back it's places to form the box once more and officially sealing everything that was absorbed in the explosion. Earth Release: Material Creation - A technique that is only known and used by Hiei, and can only be used correctly if the user has a trace of Explosion Release chakra. He will form the correct seals, and will slam his hands into an earthen surface. The kinjutsu in his hands will gradually form and create a clay substance from the earth it is made contact with thus increasing the clay and material stores of Hiei's for his jutsu. Category:Male